


A Hero's Farewell

by SoraDiesInKH3



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraDiesInKH3/pseuds/SoraDiesInKH3
Summary: A fic for @peapodgallery!





	A Hero's Farewell

What was that world after becoming nothingness? The Chirithy had called it the Final World, but this wasn't the same place. He was in pieces, he could tell. Part of him had been taken by...he could barely remember now.

“I must be dying,” Sora thought to himself, the words feeling warm in his heart. His heart? Did he still have that?

Who knew. It didn’t matter, now.

His consciousness was fading. Slowly, bit by bit, he was ceasing to exist.

Is this what heroes felt during their ultimate sacrifices? How Hercules had felt, jumping into the River Styx, reaching desperately for Meg? Flynn, as he bled to death, Rapunzel clutching him and crying?

Just a fuzzy, scattered feeling, the far off memories lining up to make...ah. Nothing. There was nothing?

Kairi had gotten home. Sora knew that. He’d managed to achieve that much. So why did he feel such immense longing? Had he forgotten something again? Was he sleeping again? Had another dark being managed to permeate his soul?

“No, dummy,” Sora murmured to himself. “You’re just dying. That’s all. Just dying.”

He laughed to himself. “It’s not so bad. It’s hard being alone while it happens, but...if it’s just me, then everyone’s safe.” His body slumped--though the weight of his own form shocked him even as sensation itself began to slip away. It was getting harder and harder to tell what was happening.

Sora’s eyelids fluttered. Thinking made him tired, but he would continue until the last dregs of his flickering light had completely extinguished.

 _What am I hoping for?_ To save Kairi, wasn’t it? He'd wanted to die for her. And he was about to accomplish that great, heroic feat, but...

Somehow, he could still move, and he slid his hand along the dirt, reaching out toward the little bit of sky he could see from where he was.

Tired. So tired.

Sora’s hand dropped, and everything went dark.

_...ra!_

Heh. He couldn’t see anymore, so he was hearing things?

_...Sora!_

No. He could definitely hear that...a voice he knew, calling for him. _Riku._

“Sora!”

Riku grabbed him, clutched him close, and Sora felt droplets on his skin. Was Riku crying?

It was so hard to breathe. “Ri...ku...you found me.”

Yes, his childhood friend was definitely sobbing. Sora could feel a strong, calloused hand press across his face. “Sora! Oh _god_ \--Sora, stay with me!”

But, even with Riku’s warmth wrapped around him, Sora felt cold.

“Don’t...cry, Riku. S--sorry I couldn’t...make it back...but I wanted to see you, Riku...one last time…”

Riku was crying so hard Sora felt his body shake. It would be okay. Riku was a real hero, the kind that lived to tell the tale of his exploits. Even if Sora died here, Riku would carry on and save them all. The chain of sacrifice Xigbar mentioned would end with him. It was _so worth it_ to save those he loved.

“Sora... _please don’t die_ . I _need_ you...”

Sora opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn’t make the sound bubble in his throat. Instead, he lifted one hand with immense effort, and poked Riku in the chest twice, before giving him a sunny smile.

_I’ll always be in your heart, right?_

As Sora’s mind faded into darkness, he realized he felt regret, because ultimately, he’d not be able to tell Riku the truth. He’d not be able to tell Riku everything he’d hidden deep in his heart for so long.

But, there was nowhere else Sora wanted to be in his last moments.

It was as good as heaven.

And finally, the eternal darkness fell.

_Riku, I--_

* * *

**Final End.**


End file.
